Colonello X Lal Situations by Escape The Fate
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: WORNING: spoilers up to chapter 179/episode 106. Colonello's thoughts about Lal Mirch right before his death. spoilers up to chapter 179/episode 106


**Disclaimer: I do not own Escape The Fate or Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn**

**The idea of the Glass originally belongs to Mike Inel.**

**(This is the video I got the idea from)**

.com/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM

It took Mike 6 month's to make this video for his girlfriends birth day.

**XXXXX**

Situations are irrelevant loves the way that I tease,I love the way that she breathes

_I cant help but to imagine what it would be like if Lal actually admitted that she liked me._

_I'm always teasing her about the littlest of thing's. when ever I do I can tell that she blushes but ignores it with lecturing me about how pathetic, idiotic, or how foolish I can be._

_I love Lal. I just wish that she would admit it. _

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

_Every little thing that she doe's make's me want to either hold her close or tease her even more._

_She's always acting like she hates me or something, I know in her heart that she likes me. But her yelling, and tough attitude is exactly what turns me on._She can't behave and I'm just a slave,don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

_The way that Lal hit's people with all her might. _

_At times when she hit's me I'll just stand their, because I know that is one way that she vents out her anger, and other stressful feelings._Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkinsdying is your latest fashion.

_I know that all mly thoughts about her will never come true, but I can still imagion right?_

_She lies about loving me back, she acts like nothing would and could ever happen between us._

_When I asked her "Will you come with me?" I know I said that I was just joking but in all truth I really did want her to go to mafia land with me._

_The way we separated and was always going to inevitable, no matter what happened._The frustration it's a regular thingI hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap*It's way too... she said once you have me you'll always come back.

_It's true that she's a total tomboy, and that she could kick my ass easily._

_But if I never took Lal's place, who'd know what would happen to her._

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you Lal, but it couldn't be helped._

_Since the day that we parted I knew I would never be able to watch the sunrise next to you._Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkinsdying is your latest fashion.

_When I left did you die inside?_

_Because I know I did._

_I just wanted to make you life easier for you, in the end all I did was break your heart so I'm sorry for all the things that I did to you._I know you love to resistand all it takes is a kissand you just love to hate me.

_I proved that I loved you multiple times. _

_I kissed you on the lips once, but all you did was knee me in gut after that._

_I know I'm foolish, and I bet I will die that way as well._

_Sometimes I wonder if you really do hate me, and that blush is from anger._

You know you love all the lies

so don't act surprisedthat I just love to hate you.

_I cant act like I hate you back Lal._

_Even though it probably would be easy to do._

_After all someone has to be the passionate one, we cant both act like we hate each other._

_If we did then we would spilt apart and not even care about each other._I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.I love the girls who love to hate. [Breathing]

_Sometimes I dreams about you Lal, no matter if it's in the day or at night._

_But every time I do I cry, knowing that we'll never be with each other the I wanted it to._(Whoa) Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkins,dying is your latest fashion

_You left me and I left you, so in a way we hurt each other._

_There's an invisible glass inbetween us, it's to think to heat each other, and we cant touch either._

Darling (leave me) what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite passionLeave me (darling) go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkins,dying is your favorite passion

_I'm out of idea's Lal._

_I know exactly how to make you blush, or mad._

_Even so I think you'll never give in. your to stubborn right?_

_Well then my wish before I die is this._

_For you to keep living. Just the way that I told you that I would._

_This death will make it so that I will never be able to see you smile again._

_And all I ever want is for you to be happy. _

_I guess it's impossible now Lal._

_These last words are for you, and only for you._

"_I LOVE YOU LAL."_

XXXXX

Sorry if I made anyone cry from this.

But in all truth it's so much easier to write depressing things than happy things


End file.
